


These Blue Eyes do See

by Winterswild



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterswild/pseuds/Winterswild
Summary: Androids see everything.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	These Blue Eyes do See

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragonball Z.
> 
> Eighteen likes to people watch - snapshot of a Z senshi get together.

They see well in the darkness. Even if only to stare up at the metal underside of the tomb she once called home, even through the dust kicked up from the feet of mutants. Her pupils contract and adapt, mechanically, digitally, seamlessly. Between herself and her brother, she had been the observer. She had once wondered if that is why, when called to battle, she could slice as finely and as brutally. As deadly, as she did.

Looking down at her wide eyed wonder, she put the thoughts away. Time had been kind enough to give her a child and a husband, and as tempting as it was to think of them both constantly she found herself observing something else. 

Just something in the slightness of the Namek, who stood with long fingers cradling a delicate china cup, a soft smile lifting his features. His ebony eyes half closed and looking down kindly at Gohan, who was laughing as always. She could hear Pan playing and giggling somewhere. Vegeta’s scowl made its own noise as he sat, in her vision, angrily crossing everything. Protesting another of the Brief’s get-together's. Dancing, loud music, food, alcohol and everything the Saiyan Prince deemed utterly pointless. And utterly human.

Piccolo caught her attention again, as he just ever so slightly brushed against Gohan and the shorter man clasped a hand on the Namek’s back, as if they were buddies at some sporting event she had no interest in. Videl lingered to the side, eyeing carefully, jealous but probably scolding herself for it. Eighteen smiled to herself, not allowing even a trace of it on her features. Her pupils widened, extra light, and she continued to analyse the movements of her favourite quiet animal. 

Krillin gestured to her across the room and she smiled in a polite decline to join him.

Gohan had not noticed, and she didn’t blame him, he had not been particularly observant even when it would have been prudent. Piccolo was putting on a good show at least, but she could see the lines of his face moving, hear the tenor of his voice wavering. The overt and uncharacteristic friendliness, nothing but a dead giveaway of a secret somewhere beneath. The record changed, and she noticed the next song had underlying synth, grating and piercing. The Namek didn’t flinch.

She finished her white wine gracefully and raised the glass to her husband across the room, for another drink. 

  
  


**W.**


End file.
